urban_rivalsfandomcom-20200222-history
Fang Pi Clang
The kung-fu taught at Fang Pi School was developed in the Golden Mountain Monastery and is an ancestral martial art. The Clan, lead by the merciless Lost Hog, wants to enforce its warmongering ways on each and every one of us. To gain world supremacy, the Clan is fighting to overthrow the government in favor of a Bruce Lee clone that it has created and raised in secret. Release date September 17th, 2006 Bonus Damage +2 - Fang Pi Clang’s Damage points are increased by 2 points. Advantages & Disadvantages Advantages: *Their bonus gives them an extra damage of 2, which helps to KO your opponent. *Many of the cards have very good base damage. *Some of the cards also have high base power. *Some of the cards' abilities deal with gaining power or taking it away from your opponent. *Their base damage and bonus together allow you to play mind games on your opponent, since the opponent won't know whether you are going to do a KO or not. *Their damage is increased further when you fury with them. *When combined with Timber, their damage is increased even further. Disadvantages: *Though they don't rely on them much, they still need their abilities, so they may have trouble when facing GHEIST and Roots. *Some of the cards are also weak against SoB. *Their bonus doesn't help them against attack or power manipulation. *They rely on their damage to win, so they may have trouble when going up against Pussycats, who counteract their bonus. *They are not a good clan to use in T1. Trivia *Using the Chinese pinyin, Fang Pi means 'fart', literally. *The Fang Pi Clang’s finishing animation has a blue Chinese dragon that flies to the opponent's card, that then transforms into a shuriken, which, with a burst of white light, leaves nothing but smoke behind. *The color of the Fang Pi Clang is silver. *Most of the members of the Fang Pi Clang are Asian or have Asian names. *The clan's logo is a shuriken, a weapon mostly used by ninja, which fits with the clan theme for Kung Fu and other kinds of fighting styles. *Their secondary bio goes like this..." The path to mastery is easier than it looks: soon, you’ll be able to strike the perfect balance between damage, control and defense. Neither too sensitive, nor too resistant, is where true strength lies. " Members Mythic * Kerozinn Mt Legendary *Dokuja Ld *Futoshi Ld Collector *Elya Cr *Lao Cr *Lost Hog Cr (Former Leader of Fang Pi Clang) *Marlysa Cr *Seldnor Cr Rare *Bengal *Chan *Fei *Hattori *Heitachi *Kuei *Kusuri *Lee Long (New Leader of Fang Pi Clang) *Linda *Macumba *Nekurenbo *Rei *Ryu Kenden *Saitamurai *Shao Xue *Shifou *Shizawa *Tinner *Tomoe *Tsubame Uncommon *Kamekun *Kati *Khann *Kinjo (former Leader of Fang Pi Clang / clan mascot in game) *Kurishen Sensei *Ichiko *Mamba *Nakata *Oogway *Pa Mei *Ryuichi *Sai San *Sando *Sung Tzu *Tameshi *Tenac *Windy Mor *Xia Leming *Yoshida *Yu Mei *Yumi *Yusuke *Zhu Tang Common *Dao Wang *Endo *Kagura *Lihoi Chun *Mini Mosu *Muntendon *Natrang *Otome *Ralph *Ramar *Sakazuki *Sayura *Steven Dan *Tatane *Unagi *Wu Tong *Zinfrid Gallery hud-fangpiclang.png|Clan stats boarder FANGPICLANG_42.png|Fang Pi Clang Clan Symbol- grey, black shuriken FANGPICLANG_42 1).png|New Fang Pi Clang clan symbol- ninja mask with katanas in the background Useful Links *Clan page on Urban Rivals website *Clan page on Urban Rivals database Site Navigation Category:Clans Category:Fang Pi Clang